1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transport cases, and in particular to a full depth molded transport case for milk cartons having a removable side panel for permitting access to cartons disposed therein when the cases are stacked in a display stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Full depth molded transport cases for milk cartons and the like are generally known in the art. Generally speaking, such transport cases have a bottom, four integrally formed upstanding sides, and an open top. The disadvantage of such cases, however, is that the only access to the cartons disposed therein is through the open top of the case. Thus, if such cases are stacked one on top of the other, only the cartons in the top case are accessible for removal, and the cartons must be removed from the transport cases for display in, for example, a refrigerated dislay stand in a supermarket. It is, however, desireable that such transport cases be fabricated so as to permit the stacking thereof within such a refrigerated display stand in a supermarket and yet still provide customer access to the cartons disposed therein.